Two Souls Toward The Palace
by Snawta Qyrios
Summary: Ketika dua bangsa berdamai. Memilih hidup berdampingan dalam satu negara dan memutuskan mencari pemimpin yang layak melalui jalur pemilu. / Warning : Setting Semi Canon - Alternate Reality, OOC, Guest Character. / So, enjoyy.


**Owari no Seraph** **© Takaya Kagami &Yamato Yamamoto**

 **Warning**

Alternate Reality, OOC, guest character.

Sedikit dinistakan, konten bahasa campur (baku, non baku, alay, hiperbola).

Garing nan jayus.

Two Shot or Three Shot

Rate M untuk kata-kata yang sedikit frontal.

.

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. 100 % murni hanya guyonan semata. Saya sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak tertentu. Bila kesannya seperti itu, saya secara pribadi meminta maaf sebesar-sebesarnya.

.

* * *

 **Prolog**

Dewa Yaoi yang ketika itu sedang berkunjung ke langit Jepang untuk mencari hiburan gara-gara _otepeh_ kesayangannya tidak menjadi Canon, merasa terganggu dengan keributan peperangan yang terjadi di bandara Nagoya. Beliau yang sangat cinta akan kedamaian dan berhati lembut selembut kain sutra India termahal, begitu miris melihat pertikaian yang dilakukan oleh dua kubu yang berbeda—bangsa vampire dan manusia.

Diam-diam emas berpahat sembilan puluh sembilan persen karat, dari atas langit Dewa Yaoi memberikan siraman yang sekejap langsung membuat dua kasta itu insyaf dan tobat. Tak ada air, api, tanah, udara (slogan Avatar) apalagi ibu kos-kosan super galak yang menagih uang sewa dengan sangarnya penuh perpaduan raut—menahan boker yang mampet selama seminggu—bangsa vampire dan manusia tiba-tiba berdamai begitu saja di tempat itu juga.

Saling sungkeman, pelukan, ciuman, bertindihan, tangis, haru, tawa riang, menjadi pemandangan indah di sejauh mata memandang. Melupakan dengan yang namanya sayatan pedang, rantai yang membentang serta mayat-mayat yang bergelimpang. Yang mereka pikirkan kala itu hanya satu, yaitu 'bergandengan tangan sambil menyongsong masa depan.'

Kedamaian bukan hanya berdampak pada oknum-oknum yang melakukan tuaian darah di bandara Nagoya, tapi efeknya juga berpengaruh ke seluruh vampire dan manusia yang tersebar ke semesta sejagad raya di dunia bahkan sampai ke alam barzah segala.

Tidak ada satupun yang merasa aneh atau bertanya kepada langit maupun rumput yang bergoyang, atau kepada bapaknya, kenapa tiba-tiba hati mereka damai sentosa, putih bersih layaknya pakaian ihram. Masa bodohlah yang penting kondisi mesra-mesraan ini merupakan sebuah aji mumpung bagi penyandang jones kronis kudrat. Mereka mendapatkan ciuman, pelukan secara gratisan. Tak akan ada yang marah apalagi melempar sandal ataupun memukul kening dengan selop bila mereka menagih minta lagi minta lagi. Homo _kek_ , hetero _kek_ yang penting asup _teros_.

Pokok kehidupan yang akan dijalani kini nanti dan seterusnya bermakna seputaran prosa dengan ungkapan bersisian, berdampingan, tolong-menolong, bahagia sampai ke anak cucu adam maupun anak Bella dan Edward.

Kesepakatan demi kesepakatan di 'teken'kan pakai cap jempol ke berbagai jilidan lembar kertas. Harus ada hitam di atas putih. Sebagai bukti bahwa perdamaian telah dilakukan secara sah tanpa ada unsur paksaan maupun _rape-rape_ dan dilindungi oleh hukum yang berlaku. Tapi tidak etis rasanya bila negara yang sudah adem ayem ini tidak dikepalai oleh seorang pemimpin. Maka dari itu orang-orang penting dari kedua bangsa telah mengadakan konferensi meja karambol bercorak gambar Hellokitty dengan kombinasi Boboiboy, Fang, Ying, Yaya, Gopal crossover Masha and the Bear, beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Mereka memutuskan untuk mengadakan pemilu. Di mana agar keseimbangan dua bangsa tidak timpang, calon kepala pemerintahan harus terdiri dari pasangan—satu orang dari bangsa vampire dan satu orang dari bangsa manusia.

Keputusan ini disiarkan secara langsung, baik melalui berbagai media ataupun diarak ke sekeliling kampung menggunakan _sound system giga bass_ di atas gerobak dangdutan seperti acara tujuh belasan.

 _Oke_ , cerita ini tambah _ngaco_.

Tiga kandidat pun resmi dipilih. Masing-masing CaKep (Calon Kepala) disepakati berasal dari bangsa vampire dan para wakilnya berasal dari bangsa manusia. Setelah melakukan berbagai macam strategi politik seperti kampanye, _open house_ , _selametan_ , salam tempel dan lalu lupa, kini tiba saatnya ketiga kandidat unjuk wawasan melalui debat calon kepala negara yang bertajuk : _Two souls toward the palace._

* * *

 **TWO SOULS TOWARD THE PALACE**

 **PART 1**

* * *

Studio tampak ramai. Puluhan kamera siap menangkap momen ocehan enam kepala—eh salah—lima kepala—seorang kandidat wakil kepala negara tidak berhadir. Para manusia dan vampire berbaur di kursi penonton. Tiga podium telah diisi oleh para kandidat. Dan sang moderator sudah berada di tengah-tengah sambil menyeruput secangkir kopi.

 _Bongkar, bongkar._

 _Hemm_ , rupanya acara ini telah didanai oleh sebuah perusahaan kopi.

Satu persatu kandidat diperkenalkan. Kata sambutan nan panjang sudah terlontar sampai para penonton nyaris terlelap termakan kebosanan. Sesi visi misi dari masing-masing kandidat menjadi babak awal acara debat.

"Mari kita dengarkan visi dan misi dari kandidat pertama. Tuan Lest—" wajah bingung terpeta jelas. "Lho? Tuan Lest Karr kemana? Belum datang ya?"

Sungguh, acara ini sedikit menistakan makhluk-makhluk yang berkekurangan. Lest yang secara fisik kurang dari segi tinggi badan, keberadaannya selalu saja terlindungi oleh bayang-bayang papan podium sejak pemutaran durasi awal. Tim properti juga tak peka untuk mengambil pijakan kaki tambahan sekira tubuh kecilnya itu bisa terlihat oleh orang-orang. Padahal dirinya sudah berjingkat, tangan terjulur ke atas, melambai-lambai, serupa orang tenggelam di lautan yang meminta pertolongan. Namun sayang, yang terlihat hanya ujung bulu ayam yang tertancap di topinya saja.

Alhasil, Lest yang merasa lelah didiskriminasi duduk di kursi penonton paling depan. Dari pada ia duduk di lantai, nanti dikira opera anaknya Mbak Iyem pembantu bohay.

"Saya sudah menyerahkan semuanya kepada wakil saya." Merajuk, Lest pamer golok.

Bagi yang melihat dari layar kaca pasti akan mendapatkan hadiah peringatan tulisan berjalan.

 **BO (Bimbingan Orang tua). Jangan tiru adegan ini! Bila kaum ibu-ibu tidak ingin hamil lagi, jauhkan putra-putri anda dari senjata tajam!**

"Biar dia saja yang mengatakannya." Golok terancung ke depan.

Takut golok yang tergenggam di tangan mungil Lest bermutasi jadi bumerang terbang dan memutilasi sembarang leher—masih mending leher vampire yang putus bisa tersambung kembali, kalau leher manusia, macam mana? —tanpa banyak tanya sang moderator mengomando gusar ke semua kameramen untuk mengekspos sosok dewasa berseragam hitam dengan alis tebalnya yang khas.

"Untuk Kureto Hiragi waktu dan tempat kami persilahkan."

Entah Kureto sebelum acara menyiapkan sesajen atau mandi kembang bangkai sembilan rupa atau ke dukun sakti terlebih dahulu jadi wajahnya tampak bersahaja seperti itu, para ibu-ibu mendadak mengaku-ngaku sebagai _waifu_ sambil _fangirlingan_ mengibarkan poster yang bertuliskan ' **KURETO KAKKOI! NIKAHI KAMI BERJAMAAH!** ' Lalu ber-yel-yel berisik seraya bergoyang sambalado.

Kesan Kureto terlihat sangat ramah. Suci, bersih, seperti bayi prematur yang baru lahir. Mungkin tidak akan ada yang mengira atau mustahil untuk mengira bahwa ia lah biang kerok utama dalam insiden pertumpahan darah di Bandara Nagoya.

Senyum dipasang tidak berlebihan.

"Pertama-tama mari kita panjatkan puji dan syukur kehadirat Tuhan Yang Maha Esa," benar-benar telah insyaf rupanya, "karena berkat Rahmat dan Hidayahnya jualah kita dapat berkumpul pada hari ini. Adapun visi dan misi kami ialah sebagai berikut." Berdehem satu kali, "visi kami adalah terwujudnya negara yang berdaulat, adil dan makmur."

"Cihh, biasa _banget_." Salah satu vampire yang merupakan tokoh deuteragonist dalam fandom aslinya, bergumam kecil di salah satu kursi penonton.

"Sedangkan misi kami tidak banyak, hanya satu," Kureto berdehem lagi, "menjadikan rakyat sekalian menjadi seraph atau malaikat. Tentunya para malaikat mempunyai tempat yang khusus di surga. Siapa yang tidak mau masuk surga angkat tangannya?!"

Hening bak kuburan yang mau _dipindahin_.

"Baiklah kalau begitu coblos nomor satu pasangan Lest Karr dan Kureto Hiragi. Ingat, coblos gambar yang ada topi bulu ayamnya ya! Saya jamin, kalian semua yang mencoblos kami akan mendapatkan derajat yang tinggi dan tempat yang nyaman di surga. Terima kasih. Waktu dan tempat saya kembalikan kepada moderator."

Tidak lupa sebagai persembahan terakhir, Kureto menaikkan alis tebalnya secara bergantian. Ibu-ibu dan tante-tante di kursi belakang tumbang satu persatu karena tidak tahan. Banci-banci yang tak kebagian kursi, ngangkang di paling pinggir tembok langsung bertransformasi menjadi wanita cantik, tersihir oleh dasyatnya kekuatan supernatural lengkungan alis super yahut.

Tepuk tangan menggaung. Kureto _mingkem_. Aura pesonanya semakin terpancar berkilau, bikin silau. Lest Karr tersenyum bangga, tidak salah ia memilih koalisi. Golok di tangan dijadikan penguit gigi. Satu pasangan kandidat mencibir dari seberang podium. Satu kandidat lain _minus_ calon wakil, hanya senyam-senyum.

Banyak yang pro Lest-Kureto berarti juga ada yang kontra _dong_. Nama seraph dijadikan iming-iming. Kalau boleh jujur, Mikaela dengan senang hati akan mencoblos, tapi bukan di kertas suara pemilu melainkan memaku wajah Kureto secara langsung. Bentuk apresiasi dirinya yang merasa tersinggung karena gen malaikatnya diobral _kayak_ sandal jepit seharga sepuluh ribuan di pasar, belinya pun sambil _nungging-nungging_ pula.

"Wah, misi yang sangat _non mainstream_ sekali pemirsa. Baiklah sekarang kita akan mendengarkan visi misi dari pasangan nomor dua. Waktu dan tempat—"

" _Mas_ ," kalimat moderator diinterupsi, "kita di- _skip_ saja dulu. Masih mikir _nih_."

 _Semprul_ , ini niat _nyalon_ atau _kagak sih_?

Mengumpat dalam hati, tapi tetap moderator nurut.

Menjauh, sang moderator menghampiri podium kandidat ketiga. " _Oke_ , atas permintaan pasangan nomor dua, kandidat ketiga, anda tidak apa-apa kan didahulukan?"

" _It_ ' _s_ _not problem_."

"Tapi anda sendirian lho, apakah—"

"Ihh, berisik! Saya bilang tidak masalah ya tidak masalah, _mas_ moderator mau saya _ketjup_?"

Seketika moderator ingin sekali pensiun dan memilih kembali jualan empek-empek ketimbang keperjakaannya dijamah oleh makhluk _lekong_ yang berdiri _ganjen_ di belakang podium.

"Ya sudah, silahkan dimulai saja Tuan Ferid Bathory."

Senyum dipoles alami, Ferid Bathory pun memulai basa-basi.

"Hai." Ferid melambai, gerakan tangannya serupa Miss Universitas naik pentas. "Berhubung pasangan saya tidak bisa berhadir, saya persingkat saja ya." Masih tersenyum, "visi saya adalah terciptanya dunia yang penuh tawa bahagia. Kyahahahahaha kyahahahahahahaha kyahahahaha kyahahahahahaha. Kyahahahahahhha. Kyahahahahahhha. Kyahahahahahhha. Kyahahahahahhha."

Katanya mau dipersingkat, tapi untuk mencetuskan bagian visi saja durasinya lama sekali. Ketawa cetarnya tidak berhenti-berhenti sejak tadi. Kebanyakan orang mafhum. Mungkin Ferid terkena depresi gegara pasangannya tidak datang menemani sekalipun Ferid berakting sangat menjiwai.

Terlihat kru TV dari bawah memberi kode kepada moderator untuk melakukan tindakan sebelum rating merosot anjlok. Padahal mereka sudah senang mengetahui bahwa acara debat CaKep mendapatkan peringkat tertinggi. Menggeser tayangan film Si Boy yang suka main trek-trekan motor.

"Tuan Ferid, sudah selesai mengatakan visinya?"

Tawanya terhenti, "belumlah, masih panjang."

 _Deudeuh._ Masih mau ketawa nista serupa penghuni rumah sakit jiwa yang lagi _nyuci_ penuh busa di _empang_ Samudera Hindia nan jauh di sana, _gitu_?

"Bisa langsung ke misinya saja Tuan Ferid? Soalnya habis acara ini saya mau menikahkan orang di kampung sebelah. Maklum, saya juga sekalian menyambi sebagai penghulu. Bisa?"

"Lha? _Wong_ kenapa _ta_ ' bilang dari tadi _to_. _Injeh._ "

" _Sok atuh_. _Hatur nuhun,_ " sang moderator membungkuk sopan.

Penonton serentak menganga massal. Mereka bela-bela datang berdesakan sampai ada yag kakinya pincang, wajah lebam karena dorong-dorongan hanya untuk menyaksikan perseteruan debat CaKep, bukan mau menonton drama berbahasa daerah.

Pakaian yang sebenarnya sudah rapi semakin dirapikan lagi. Ferid yang menjunjung tinggi atas nama durasi langsung melancarkan 'misi'.

"Saya berdiri di sini tidak ingin mengkoarkan janji muluk-muluk. Misi saya sebagai Kepala Negara itu apa, cukup saya saja yang tahu. Bila kalian tetap ngotot ingin tahu, saya tetap tidak akan memberi tahu. Bila kalian mengalami kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin karena saking penasarannya serta sakit tetap berlanjut, jangan hubungi dokter! INGAT! JANGAN HUBUNGI DOKTER!" Kalimat terakhir sengaja diberi penekanan. "Tapi cukup dengan mencoblos nomor TIGA. Saya ulangi NOMOR TIGA! Maka kalian akan tahu bukti nyata dari misi rahasia saya."

 _Fix_ , seluruh penonton di dunia maupun di studio mencoret nama Ferid dari daftar CaKep coblosan. Sekalipun wajahnya cantik seperti banci yang menumpang mandi di kali lalu selendangnya dicuri, tapi tentunya nasib negara tidak akan bisa diserahkan begitu saja kepada orang yang suka main rahasia. Yang ada negara ini bisa-bisa pindah dimensi, karena pemimpinnya terlalu apik menutupi korupsi, kolusi, harta gono gini, Lamborghini. (Lha semakin tidak _nyambung_ ).

"Untuk yang telah bersedia mencoblos nomor tiga nanti akan mendapatkan _merchandise_ dari saya berupa pita."

Sebagai pengganti tali jemuran atau tali gantung diri saja sebuah pita tidak akan sanggup menopang, apalagi untuk makan, mana kenyang. Dasar _fetish_ pita.

"Cukup sekian dan terima kasih. Waktu dan tempat saya kembalikan kepada moderator."

Sekalipun visi dan misinya mengesalkan hati, mata dan telinga, para penonton yang sudah terlanjur berwajah muram durjana tetap bersedia bertepuk tangan—tanda mereka melakukannya karena terpaksa.

"Baru kali ini ada yang terang-terangan menyogok dengan pita. _Oke_ , yang merasa tertarik bisa disimpan suaranya pada pemilu minggu depan. Sekarang kita akan beralih ke pasangan nomor dua. Beliau adalah satu-satunya kandidat wanita." Lengan menumpu di bidang papan podium pasangan nomor dua. "Apa kalian sudah siap?"

Pasangan nomor dua yang tadinya minta dilewati akhirnya mengangguk pasti. Semoga saja janji-janjinya lebih realistis ketimbang dua visi misi kandidat sebelumnya yang lebih tepatnya terdengar seperti khayalan anak TK yang bermimpi merangkai sebuah negeri dongeng. Ralat—sejauh ini tidak ada satupun yang berkata logis, kecuali kalimat Kureto di bagian visi yang sebenarnya didapatkan dari pencarian datuk _google_ lewat warnet yang hampir bangkrut gegara atapnya runtuh dijatuhi makhluk Apocalypse bunting.

"Kepada Krul Tepes, silahkan menyebutkan visi dan misi anda sebagai calon kepala negara. Waktu dan tempat kami persilahkan."

Entah kenapa sosok wanita bergaun lolita yang berdiri bersebelahan dengan seorang pria—calon wakilnya, terlihat seperti ada yang ganjal.

"Selamat malam rakyatku." Kedua tangan terbentang lebar.

 _Pede_ sekali si kerdil mengklaim para hadirin sekalian sebagai 'rakyat' nya, sementang dulu dirinya ratu. Namun sekarang istilah itu tidak berlaku. Toh, kedua bangsa sudah menyatu.

"Visi kami adalah, terbendungnya lautan darah. Mari kita jadikan negara kita sebagai penghasil darah terbesar di dunia. Kalian semua akan sejahtera. Tidak akan merasa lapar karena kami akan menciptakan negeri darah berlimpah ruah." Tangan semakin menaik ke atas. Wajah merekah teramat ceria. Raut bersuka cita—padahal belum resmi menang. "Karena itu dukung saya sebagai kepala negara. COBLOS NOMOR DUUWAAAAAAAAAAA!" Krul bernyanyi di kata terakhir meniru iklan mie. Jemarinya mengancungkan dua jari, membentuk 'peace'.

Pening. Semua kandidat ternyata sama saja—bermulut asin. Cetusan visi maupun misi tidak ada yang beres. Krul Tepes yang diyakini sebagai pemberi harapan terakhir oleh rakyat ternyata malah jauh lebih parah ketimbang kandidat lain. Dikiranya rakyat belalang sembah jadi diberi makani darah. Eh salah—dikira rakyat nyamuk berdarah jadi diberi asupan belalang sembah. Astaga salah lagi! Yang benar itu begini—sebagian rakyat kini adalah bangsa manusia, bukan sepenuhnya bangsa vampire yang selalu haus akan darah.

Semakin bertambah pening pangkat lima ketika seorang vampire dengan _ganteng_ nya berdiri dari kursi. Tangannya terkepal terjunjung ke atas. Berteriak lantang dengan kalimat :

"MAMA KRUL, AY LOP YU PULL! ANAKMU SELALU MENDUKUNGMU!"

Sontak sang makhluk yang nihil urat malu menjadi sorotan sejuta umat. Mengesalkan. Udik. Kampungan. Jika saja ia tidak _ikemen_ , mungkin wajahnya yang tampan berakhir sebagai pembuangan tinja. Berbagai macam pup—pup anjing, pup kucing, pup harimau, pup buaya, bahkan pup Titan ( _emang_ Titan punya pup?) yang telah disiapkan terjegal dalam genggaman, tak jadi dilempar. Setelah disinyalir bahwa tokoh yang di dalam hatinya bersatir : ' _Egepe_! Kalian lempar kotoran, _gue_ balik lempar tabung gas elpiji lima belas kilo! Benjol, benjol _noh_ kepala. Meledak, meledak _dah nih_ studio.' —ternyata adalah karakter favorit sang author, Mikaela Hyakuya.

"Ouchhh, menakjubkan. Mari kita berikan tepuk tangan." Sang moderator menghimbau. Para penonton beraplaus tak ikhlas. Tepukan tangan Mikaela terdengar paling nyaring.

Sepertinya di antara tiga kandidat, hanya pasangan nomor satu saja yang janjinya sepersedikit menyentilkan minat. Yah, mending jadi seraph dari pada jadi serangga terbang penghisap darah. Ada juga kesan kerennya.

 **Negara di bawah kepemimpinan Lest Karr dan Kureto Hiragi merupakan negara berakyatkan malaikat.**

Mantap!

Ketimbang—

 **Seluruh dunia mengecam negara Krul Tepes. Rakyatnya yang menjelma menjadi nyamuk telah menyebabkan wabah penyakit ke pelosok semesta. Rumah sakit tidak bisa menampung. Ruang ICU langka. Bangsal ekonomi sesak, penuh semua. Tenaga medis berkurang drastis karena mereka jatuh sakit juga. Sekarang harapan kita hanya berdoa, semoga kiamat cepat tiba. Sehingga manusia bisa terbebas dari derita.**

Membayangkannya saja wajah para penonton sudah berubah kelam nan mencekam.

"Untuk bagian misi, wakil saya yang akan mengatakannya."

Kamera bergeser, fokus ke sosok pria maskulin dengan tatanan rambut klimis ke belakang. Licin, mungkin bila iblis _nangkring_ pun akan terkilir. Rambutnya Draco Malfoy _mah_ tidak ada apa-apanya, lewat.

"Kepada Guren Ichinose waktu dan tempat kami persilahkan."

Penuh wibawa. Ternyata tokoh protagonist fandom aslinya memang auranya beda. "Saya hanya menambahkan sedikit. Adapun misi kami tidak terlalu banyak yakni, membangun dan menata kembali struktur kota yang telah hancur."

Ribuan pasang mata membelalak. Setelah sempat dipesimiskan oleh kicauan kandidat sebelumnya, calon wakil kali ini mampu menarik hati rakyat yang telah terlempar jauh ke dasar jurang kepalsuan. Akhirnya ada calon pemimpin yang otaknya benar-benar cerdas bukan otak _oplosan_ ataupun _gaplengan_.

"Mewujudkan negara dengan kota yang indah, megah, dan metropolis."

Terharu, beberapa penonton nampak menyeka air mata yang berjatuhan dengan tisu. Tapi tunggu dulu, ada salah satu penonton yang dari tadi tak luput mengamati sosok di sebelah pria yang masih berkoar itu. Rasa curiga yang awalnya terbit kini malah berbuah menjadi perasaan cemburu.

Tek. Tek. Tek. Tek.

Sentuhan sebuah ponsel pintar berbunyi. Panggilan dilayangkan. Beberapa detik kemudian tersambung ke nomor tujuan.

" _Moshi Mosh_." Gagdet tipis didekatkan ke daun telinga. " _Mak_ , bisa aktifkan indera cenayang anda?" Matanya masih melirik ke sosok bersurai pink yang tinggi tubuhnya nampak sejajar dengan bahu si pria berambut klimis. Mencurigakan, kedua tangan gadis itu pendek, tapi tidak sesuai dengan skala ukuran tinggi badannya.

"Ya _mak_ , saya merasa dianak tirikan di debat CaKep. Padahal saya leluhur paling hebat."

Jelas sekali Krul Tepes yang cebolnya kurang lebih sama dengan dirinya terlihat nampak lebih tinggi, pasti karena telah mendapatkan pijakan kaki ekstra.

"Mau saya apa? Ah, gampang _mak_ , saya mau minta daftar _list_ kru kreatif yang terlibat dalam proses syuting CaKep terutama bagian tim properti. Beserta foto-fotonya juga ya." Lest Karr sengaja berkata keras, sekira pihak kru terdekat mendengar ocehannya yang setengah curhat. "Sekalian boneka voodoo terus jarum mantranya jangan ketinggalan."

Termakan, seorang kameraman langsung memPING ke seluruh teman-temannya di bagian penanganan properti.

 **WARNING! LEST KARR MAU MENELUH KALIAN! SEGERA SIAPKAN SEPETAK KUBURAN UNTUK AJAL!**

"Kirim lewat Fedex, biar lebih cepat. Saya sudah tidak tahan ingin balas dendam. Sakit hati _pake banget, mak_! Masa si ikan pepes dapat pijakan kaki tapi saya tidak. Kan tidak _fair_. Ditunggu ya _mak_. CITO **[1]**! _Makasih_."

PIP.

Telepon diakhiri

Tim properti kebat-kebit. Sebagian berjalan bolak-balik, gelagapan dan pada akhirnya bersembunyi di balik jubah gaib KW nya Harry Potter. Ada yang pulang dan membentengi dirinya dengan ayat-ayat suci. Ada pula yang segera mengambil air wudhu, shalat taubat meminta ampun bersama sejumlah kerabat.

"CEBOL _KAMPRETTTT_!" Cebol teriak cebol. "HARGAI WAKIL _GUA NGOMONG, DODOL_!"

Siapa sangka seorang Krul Tepes bertindak OOC—berdiri berkacak pinggang di atas podium.

 _Tuh_ , kan. Nampak sekali badannya pendek.

"Hahaha, Krulie. Sudahlah jangan terlalu menyayangi wakilmu, _wong_ dia _namanari_ **[2]** juga kok. Paling ujung-ujungnya kamu dikhianati."

"APA KAU BILANG?!" Sangar. Kaki Krul menghentak. Podium yang ditumpanginya jebol, rata dengan panggung.

Para penonton sedunia terkaget. Alih-alih memotong adegan dengan tayangan iklan atau menyensornya dengan menampilkan gambar pelangi di atas awan dibubuhi tulisan : **MAAF KAMI SEDANG MENGALAMI GANGGUAN TEKNIS.**

Kru TV malah mengabadikan momen perseteruan dengan tambahan tulisan bergoyang : **DEBAT PANAS KRUL TEPES DAN LEST KARR MENGGILA, YANG TIDAK MENONTON RUGI BESAR**.

Guren melongos lelah. Sia-sia ia berguru ke gua bersetan demi totalitas. Sang moderator mengambil secangkir kopi lagi. Mungkin ia perlu membeli popcorn sebagai peneman menonton dua liliput yang sekarang sedang bertengkar secara LIVE. Sementara Mikaela, tangannya sudah bersiaga di pegangan pedang. Siap _standby_ kalau-kalau ibu angkatnya membutuhkan bantuan.

"Kau pikir si alis tebalmu itu suci apa? Dia jauh lebih busuk dari Guren."

"Tidak usah dibilang aku juga sudah tahu. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang Kureto sudah tobat. Kau tidak tahu betapa dasyatnya kekuatan penyesalan?"

"Guren juga sudah insyaf. Bulan depan kami mau umroh."

"Paling pencitraan!"

"KEPARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!"

Marah besar. Melebihi kecepatan cahaya, Krul Tepes bergerak, hendak menerjang tubuh Lest, nyaris tak terlihat. Namun lawan tandingnya memang sedikit lebih hebat dari segi kekuatan.

"EXPELLIARMUS."

Tubuh Krul terlucuti. Terpental balik dan berotasi di udara. Lalu membentur layar raksasa studio. Bunyi kaca pecah menginstrumen ngilu. Serpihannya bergerak gravitasi layaknya hujan, menyelimuti sosok Krul yang lebih dulu mendarat di lantai panggung.

Kureto, Ferid dan Guren lekas menjauh, sebelum wajah mereka terbedaki debu hantaman. Jangankan membantu, mereka cuek bebek. Merasa sudah dewasa, malas ikut campur permainan anak-anak. Hanya Mikaela yang refleks bertindak, berniat membalas serangan.

"BERHENTI MIKAELA!" Dalam waktu satu detik, Krul yang tadinya ninabobo di lantai sudah kokoh berdiri tanpa cacat seinchipun. Lima jari mungilnya lurus ke depan. "Ini urusanku dengan si tuyul itu. KAU JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!"

"Tapi—"

Belum rampung kalimatnya, Lacus dan Rene secepat kilat menyergap tubuh Mikaela dan membawanya pergi untuk di _rape_ **[3]** _._ Lha? Salah, maksudnya dibawa pergi untuk mengganti gas tabung elpiji lima belas kilo.

" _Pamali_ lho Mika melawan titah orang tua." Suara Lacus sayup-sayup terdengar sampai akhirnya ketiga sosok itu lenyap dari pandangan.

Salah satu jepitan rambut berbentuk sayap kelelawar dilepas. Cahaya keunguan menyelimuti benda setelah sampai di tangan. Tersulap menjadi sebatang tongkat sihir berpita merah muda dengan simpul kupu-kupu cantik.

"REDUCTO."

Tongkat sihir terancung frontal. Kutukan melayang. Suara pekikan menyayat telinga. Bercampur bunyi ledakan bombastis. Menghancur leburkan bangku Lest beserta susunan bangku penonton di belakangnya sampai jauh ke susunan belakang paling akhir. Pemandangan hangus mengerikan. Menggetarkan pupil para penonton yang sudah lebih dulu menepi. Bau pekat gosong sontak mengocok perut, mual. Lest Karr terkekeh geli. Rupanya ia sempat menghindar.

"AVADA KEDAVRA." Moncong tongkat menyala.

Celaka! Lest Karr melontarkan sihir paling mematikan.

* * *

Intermezzo sejenak.

Tiga pria tampan bak boyband jempolan tak tahu menahu alias memang pura-pura tidak tahu dengan dua kerdil yang tengah serang-serangan mantra sihir. Ferid nampak bersenandung kecil. Gadget seukuran dua buah buku tulis disentuh-sentuh jemari cungkringnya sejak tadi.

Kureto yang berada di pojokan jadi penasaran. Kakinya beringsut semili. Lalu pelan-pelan sesenti. Kemudian meningkat jadi seinchi. Karena kelamaan, akhirnya yah, terang-terangan tubuhnya mendekati Ferid.

Kedua tangan Kureto diuntaikan ke belakang. Kepalanya miring, mencuri-curi pandangan. "Main _apaan vroh_?"

Ferid menoleh, "main _game_ Owari no Seraph."

"Ah, paling Bloody Blades." Guren menyahut dari belakang. Lagaknya sok keren. Menyisir rambut depannya yang sudah tidak klimis—efek minyak rambutnya sudah _expaid._ "Maaf saja, saya sudah tamat." Kerah bajunya dikipas-kipaskan. Sombing _nih ye_ , sombong.

" _Sotoy deh_. Ahahahaha. _Kudet_ ah Guren. Owari no Seraph sekarang _udah_ ada _game_ playstationnya, namanya _Owari no Seraph : Unmei no Hajimari._ "

"Ah, masa? Wah aku kurang info _nih_." Guren ikut-ikutan mendekati. "Lihat _dong!_ "

"Taktik pertempurannya lebih dramatis. Karakter akan mendapatkan _ending_ khusus jika pemain membangun kepercayaan dengan mereka selama pertempuran."

Kureto manggut-manggut. Sementara Guren jadi _pengen_ ikutan main.

"Coba lihat, aku dapat _ending_ adegan Mika _nguke_ , kait-kaitan jari kelingking sama Yuuchan." Ferid gebrak-gebrak angin. Niatnya _sih_ menggebrak meja atau benda padat apapun, biar lebih _exited_ , _gitu_ , tapi sayangnya tidak ada.

Dua kepala yang mengapitnya sontak memfokuskan pandangan. Lalu—

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! UNYUUUUU!" Ketiganya bersorak lebay berjamaah.

Beginikah calon pemimpin negara? Mari lambaikan tangan pada dunia.

* * *

Kembali ke adegan tempur Krul vs Lest.

 _Replay_ beberapa detik.

Lest Karr terkekeh geli. Rupanya ia sempat menghindar.

"AVADA KEDAVRA." Moncong tongkat menyala.

Celaka! Lest Karr melontarkan sihir paling mematikan.

Sayangnya kutukan salah sasaran. Menebas tubuh asing. Jiwa sang moderator tandas menghadap illahi.

Belum jera dengan jatuhnya korban tak bersalah, Krul dan Lest masih saja beradu kutukan. Dentuman, teriakan, dibiarkan tuli sebelum salah satu dari mereka menjadi pemenang.

Studio porak poranda. Atap bolong, menganga cukup lebar. Ribuan beling berhamburan. Serpihan kayu, bongkahan beton, berserakan, imbas terkena kutukan nyasar. Bahkan seperempat susunan bangku hangus jadi abu.

Para penonton sebagian pulang, sebagian malah merekam menggunakan ponsel pintar, lalu mengunggahnya ke akun sosial media. Berjudul ragam variatif, salah satunya : **DEBAT CAKEP BERUJUNG SIHIR-SIHIRAN** **HANYA KARENA SATU KANDIDATNYA KALAH TINGGI BADAN** dilengkapi dengan berbagai macam part.

Jasad sang moderator dibungkus dalam kantong mayat. Lusa mau dilempar ke lautan. Katanya buat buang sial.

Kru TV duduk manis sambil menyeduh teh dan menikmati popcorn. Rating mereka naik seratus persen. Pencapaian besar-besaran. Bagian konsumsi sudah memesan nasi tumpeng untuk besok perayaan.

* * *

PIK.

Salah satu tombol remote dipencet. Layar plasma LCD TV yang tadinya bercahaya terang dipastikan mati. Shinoa cs cengo. Mereka gundah gulana gegana, bingung mencermati tayangan ricuh seperti itu dibiarkan mengudara tanpa teguran dari pihak Komisi Penyiaran. Mengabaikan Yuichiro yang sempat berteriak histeris sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kaca TV. "MIKA! MIKA! KAU MAU DIBAWA KEMANA?!" Yang kini sedang sibuk melakukan panggilan berulang kali tapi selalu saja terkena _mailbox._

"Kalau seperti ini, aku lebih memilih golput saja _deh_." Mitsuba berpongah dagu, prihatin, nasib negara bisa-bisa dijajah lagi gara-gara calon pemimpin pada—ah, untuk melanjutkannya saja Mitsuba tak sanggup.

"Aku _sih_ , siapa yang paling banyak menyogok dengan uang, itu yang akan aku pilih." Kimizuki berkata paling realis.

"Ahahahaa, aku _no coment_ saja, tidak apa-apa, kan _minna_?" Yoichi kelihatan kikuk. Tangannya menggaruk-garuk pipi.

"Rasanya aku jadi ingin pindah negara." Shinoa melengos penat. Peluh sebiji jagung disembunyikan. Jujur, gadis ini sedikit malu. Pasalnya, salah satu calon wakil adalah kakak tirinya.

Sementara Yuichiro tidak ikut ambil bagian dalam diskusi. Ia frustasi sendiri sambil jambak-jambak rambut. " _TAIKKKK_! KENAPA NOMOR MIKA TIDAK AKTIF!?"

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **a/n**

Yosh, padahal mah saya kapok bikin fanfik bergenre humor tapi entah kenapa rasanya pengen sekali ngetik dengan tulisan ringan (rata-rata tulisan fanfik saya sok pakai diksi, tapi jatuhnya nyeleneh, aneh). Lucu enggak lucu, pokoknya harus dipublish lah sekalipun enggak ada yang review dan momennya kurang tepat karena pilkada udah lewat. LOL

Ada sekitar lima fanfik yang tahap pengetikannya tersendat di tengah jalan (karena berbagai alasan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan), tapi malah fanfik ini yang terpilih untuk saya publikasikan. Fanfik ini hanya penyegaran saja kok. Doakan saja semoga saya selalu diberi kesehatan dan selalu diberikan umur panjang untuk bisa terus berkarya di dunia perfanfikan.

Oh iya konten game tadi saya masukan bukan niat promo lho, tapi gegara saya lihat beberapa _picture_ Mika dan Yuu dari _game_ PSVita nya itu _so sweet_ banget. Saya cuma pernah main Bloody Blades, tapi ga ngerti sumpah, bahasanya Jepang sih, hahaha.

Yeeee, akhirnya YuuMika CANON! Jelas-jelas Mika tampak begitu _nguke_ di episode sepuluh. Saya bahkan berulang kali menonton episodenya, saking banyaknya hints YuuMika di sono. Hohoho.

Sedikit spoiler, ada guest character di chapter kedua. Siapakah itu?

* * *

 **Keterangan tambahan.**

 **[1]** Dari bahasa latin yang artinya 'Segera'. Biasanya digunakan dalam dunia medis ataupun dunia farmasi yang ungkapannya menunjukkan harus segera, atau harus cepat dilakukan/ditangani/dikirim/diserahkan.

 **[2]** Istilah dari manga ONS nya langsung (ada di chapter 38).

 **[3]** Genre yang menjurus ke pemerkosaan.

Expelliarmus, Reducto, Avada Kedavra adalah mantra kutukan Harry Potter © JK Rowling.

* * *

Sekali lagi saya meminta maaf apabila konten fanfik saya kesannya telah menyinggung sesuatu hal atau apapun itu (Bila ada). Sorry, bila masih ada _typo_ dan _misstypo_ , nanti diedit lagi bila nemu.

NO FLAME! (yang ngeflame akan saya hapus).

* * *

Untuk gambar game PSVita yang saya maksud (yang juga dimaksud Ferid dalam cerita) silahkan copas link berikut bagi yang ingin melihatnya:

https:double garis miring m titik vk titik com garis miring photos-5,0,6,6,3,4,1,3?,z=photo-5,0,6,6,3,4,1,3_3,9,1,2,1,3,6,7,1%2Fphotos-5,0,6,6,3,4,1,3

[hapus semua tanda koma, dan kata garis miring dan kata titik diganti dengan tanda yang sebenarnya. Pastikan semuanya tanpa spasi] Saya sarankan membuka linknya lewat UC.

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

 **-Snaw-**


End file.
